


Arm insecurities

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: Shuri makes Bucky a new arm and he is insecure. You help him overcome his insecurities.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Arm insecurities

You here the click as the arm snaps into place.  
"Ok, turn around i want to see!" You chirp excitedly. He turns around to face you, eyes glued to the floor. "Does it look bad?" He asks, almost afraid. "Of course not Buck, you look gorgeous," you say," "you know shuri always takes fashion into account when she makes these." He smiles and pulls you into a bear hug, wincing when your face rubs against the fusion point of metal and flesh. "Its still sore, isn't it?" You ask.  
"Yeah," Bucky says nodding. "Don't worry," you say, "i got you."


End file.
